wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
Sir Brad Starlight
Sir Brad Starlight is a recurring character in Wander Over Yonder. He first appeared in the episode "The Hero", where he enlists Wander and Sylvia to help him save Princess Demurra from King Draykor. He returns in "The Enemies", where he formed an unlikely alliance with Lord Hater in order to destroy Wander, and again in The Hot Shot. Brad returns in "The Hot Shot", masquerading as a lone hero who frequently saves planets from Dom-bots, though it's later revealed to be a ruse orchestrated by Brad and his nerdy cousin Chad, in order to obtain money, princesses and glory. Personality Sir Brad Starlight is very egotistical and believes himself to be in a fairy tale where he is the hero. He will not allow any deviation from anyone under his delusion and expects them to act accordingly to their conceived roles in his story. When faced with anything that is against how he believes things should work, he tends to whine like a spoiled child about how it should be. Whenever he suffers a misfortune, he will immediately blame the nearest person he can find, and will go great lengths to get revenge, even if it means joining evil. Despite this, he actually has a heart. In the epilogue of The Hot Shot, it shows him being contend marrying Princess Remora, who is ugly, meaning that all what Brad do want is to marry a princess, regardless of what she looks like. Relationships Wander At first Brad thought of Wander as the "stupid sidekick" and made Wander go along with him on his quest to win back Princess Demurra. During said quest Brad constantly tried to stay in the spotlight and everytime Wander did something better then him he would get upset. After his failed mission he considered Wander to be his mortal enemy and in "the enemies" went to great lengths to try and destroy him even going as far as to team up with another one of his enemies Lord Hater (more details on their relationship later). In "The Hot shot" he tried to imitate Wander in order to woo princesses and get money, which could mean any number of things: 1: That he has grown to acknolwedge Wander as a hero! 2: That he wishes to spite Wander and drag his name through the mud! On the other side however Wander has not shown to regard Brad as an enemy or a bad guy. In "The Gift" he gave him a present despite trying to kill him earlier that year. And in "the legend" when he mentions him along with other heroes he knows, I.E Prince Cashmere and Stella Starella, and when he was about to be destroyed by Hater and Brad he states "good and evil working together". It can be surmised that despite Brads shortcoming Wander thinks of Brad Starlight as a hero and a good guy. Granted Wander is over eager to see the good in anyone so such a belief should be taken with a grain of salt. Princess Demurra Lord Hater Appearances Season 1 *"The Hero" *"The Tourist" *"The Enemies" *"The Gift" (no lines) Season 2 *"The Legend" (mentioned) *"The Hot Shot" *"The Cartoon" (cameo) Trivia *Like with Wander, his name has been changed in very few languages. *In French, he is called "Blaise l'Ardent". *In Spain, he is called "Brad Lucero". *In Dutch he is called "Lex Lichtflits". *In Russian he is called "Brad Luchezarny" (literally "Brad the Radiant"). *In Ukrainian he is called "Бред Осяйний" (Bred Osyaynyy)" (literally "Brad Effulgent" or "Brad Sparkling"). Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Humanoids Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males